The present invention is in the technical field of recovery of less volatile than methane or C1 component recoveries from gas/fluid mixtures in Oil/Gas or Petrochemical operations.
More particularly, in addition the present invention is in the technical field of and applicable to various oil/gas production arenas.
Prior art utilizes complex equipment arrangements and operations for condensate recoveries and generally do not utilize our methods for enhancing upstream operations.